The Art of Stealing
by GimmeGimmeMore
Summary: It is a well known fact that Brittany S. Pierce loves animals. However it is a lesser known fact that she is a Kleptomaniac. This is the story of how her thrill seeking ways go to far and she winds up in jail with the new rush of trying to steal the heart of the fiesty Correctional Officer Santana Lopez.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story, I have a few ideas of how it's going to go, but I am not sure if its worth continuing, so feedback would be wonderful. Obviously the idea sparked from the interview that was done with the cast. This is just Prologue and will get into the juicy stuff later I just wanted to get something out there. **

Brittany S. Pierce had a childhood most dream of. Her parents are still together, her little sister and her are the best of friends, and her cat Lord Tubbington did nothing but bring her joy and support her. She was never a straight A student, but her sense of humor and grace about life and free loving attitude made her a lot of friends, though she didn't really like being popular so she usually hung out with her Glee Club friends.

One day in her sophomore year of high school she was at the mall with Puck scoping out potential sugar mamas and because it was the only thing to do in Lima. They walked into one of the more upper scale clothing stores when she was admiring a pair of earrings that she couldn't afford because she spent all of her allowance on cigarettes for Lord Tubbington so he wouldn't have to buy them from the street when Puck whispered in her ear "just steal them, no one will know." She didn't know want to steal them because it was wrong, but she REALLY liked the earrings; they were in the shape of a cat and had feathers coming out of the cats mouth. Thinking about it she subtly stuck the earrings in her back pocket and continued to browse around the store when they had looked at every item, and the ladies in the store, and came up with nothing worth their time they left, earrings still in her pocket. She was so excited that she was able to get away with it that she slowly began to steal more and more loving the thrill of getting away with it.

The items were always little and not worth much money but she really loved the thrill of it all. No one thought anything of the copious amounts of new sun glasses or the hundreds of pairs of earrings over the years. After a while she began to get bored with just the little things and decided that she wanted to take her Kleptomania to a new level and see what she could get away with, she just didn't know how yet.

It wasn't until she had graduated high school and started her freshman year at the Lima Community college that she came up with the perfect plan. She was walking down the street when she saw a new pet shop open up, she never liked pet stores because the animals were outrageously priced and always placed in tiny little cages with no room to do anything. She walked in and looked at the new cats they had and knew it was her destiny. She was going to steal all of the animals and let them free from the tyranny that was the pet store. She had to formulate the perfect plan though and that was going to take a while.

"Puck, I think I have an idea for us, and it can definitely get us out of Lima!" Brittany exclaimed one night one the phone with her best friend.

"Brittany I already told you, a sex tape would be just plain weird with you." Puck lamented for what felt like the hundredth time over the last few years.

"No its even better, you know that new pet shop 'Paws R Us'?" she asked excitedly

"Yeah, what about it? The ladies who work there aren't as smoking as I would have liked but the animals are adorable" he said

"Well I went in there the other day and those cats just looked so sad. I have an idea, and I want you to stay with me on this one." Brittany spoke slowly

"Oh no, I don't like where this is going" Puck muttered.

"No listen, we are going to steal all of the animals and set them free I mean come on now, I think PETA would be so proud of us and they would give a statue or something. Its genius, but I need your help because I don't think I could carry all of them out by myself, please say you will do it!" She pleaded

"Brittany, that could land us in jail, are you sure we can do this? I think the publicity could be good and I can finally settle down and get my pool cleaning business the seed money it needs."

"Who cares about the consequences, those animals just looked so sad and think about if we actually get away with it!" she exclaimed.

It was then that she knew her plan was solid and Puck was actually going to help her, the adrenaline that was flowing through her body was powerful she didn't know what to do with herself. Over the next few days they came up with a plan to break into Paws R Us and free those helpless animals. They were going to wait till they closed and climb in through the ceiling where Puck would then disarm the alarm system and they would get to work on freeing all the animals from their cages.

The next night they went to work, getting in and disarming the alarm system went flawlessly. The only problem was that the animals were barking, meowing, and squawking up a storm not having a way to quiet them down they just go to work faster to let them free. The birds were first, and they flew away as soon as the cages were open not even speaking a simple thank you. Next were the dogs, they were a bit more thankful by coming straight to Brittany and attacking her with playful licks and tail wags before running out the door and enjoying their new found freedom. The cats were a bit more difficult, they didn't want to leave and it was frustrating Brittany because she wanted to get out of these are fast possible to ensure their success. Eventually she told puck to just grab the cats and put them in her truck she would keep them in her room and find new homes for them herself, and turn into the crazy cat lady she always aspired to be.

As they were making their swift exit and backing out of the parking lot they heard the loads of police cars with their sirens "weeing" and wooing" and they knew they were in for it. The thrill Brittany seeked was coming to an end. Puck and Brittany both looked at each other and lowered their heads in shame while letting out a simultaneous:

"Busted…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

A/N **Here is another chapter just to get a feel for the story. The real action will begin now that they have been introduced. Tell me how you guys like it. I am so new to this writing fanfiction thing. **

Santana Lopez comes from a long line of law enforcement, from as far back as she can tell her family has been chalk full of cops, FBI agents, correctional officers, and even her great grandfather was the Warden at Folsum Prison for a couple of years. Needless to say her future was written out for her.

Born and raised in Lima, Ohio she didn't see herself ever leaving. She liked the small town vibe and that she knew basically everyone. Being one of the few out lesbians was pretty difficult growing up but the town seemed to accept her with open arms.

She has been working at Lima County for 3 years now and has seen her fair share of everything ranging from petty theft to murder. She takes her art very seriously, becoming a lead correctional officer just six months after finishing her training. She has no sympathy for the criminals and is often times approached by criminals because they want a piece of her sweet ass. Not having the time for a relationship she cant help but chuckle and laugh at the desperate women, she really has seen it all.

Well that's what she thinks until she gets a call from the intake officer Quinn Fabray, who is also her best friend. Its hard to make friends outside of the job when she's there 60 to 80 hours a week.

"Officer Lopez you're not going to believe what I just found out." The blonde chuckles as she approaches Santana.

"Let me guess, they picked up that William Schuester again for streaking during the football game last night, does that man have an decency?" Santana mumbled.

"No, its even weirder then that. Some kids tried to free all the animals from Paw R Us, almost got away with it too. Puckerman is no surprise, but the other culprit was some innocent looking 20 something with blonde hair and blue eyes" Quinn said bemused.

"You have got to be shitting me, how the fuck did they think they were going to get away with that?!" Santana laughed. Now that was new and definitely something she has not heard of being done before.

"I don't know, but Cohen-Chang just phoned it in, they are on their way to book and process them" Quinn stated as she headed back to her station waiting for the couple to arrive.

Shocked and tired Santana continued on with her rounds making sure everyone was getting ready for lights out and no shifty business was taking place, since she has been the lead CO there has been a significant decrease in inmate violence and drug busts. Santana supposes a pretty face and no bullshit attitude can do a lot for an institution.

Brittany was beside herself, she thought for sure that her plan was solid and she would get away with it basking in the glory of her own life-size PETA statue. She didn't know what to do because she knew for sure that her parents weren't going to want to deal with this situation. Figuring it would be best to buck up and take her punishment like the champ that she is she held her chin high as she was ushered into the police station in her cuffs.

She didn't want to cause a big scene and wanted to be on her best behavior to ensure that she would be out of jail in no time, I mean what's the punishment for following your heart and trying to free helpless animals trapped in cages 23 hours a day? She chuckled to herself as she thought of the ironic turn of events.

"What are we chuckling about Ms. Pierce? You do realize you just committed a felony?" Quinn asked.

"Who says I did anything? I was just picking up the cats I purchased, am I supposed to even be talking to you without a lawyer present? That's how it works in the movies anyways." She questioned

"You can do as you please Ms. Pierce I am simply here to get you booked and put in your cell, though I must say the evidence is stacked against you. Its going to be pretty tough getting out of this one no matter how pretty your face is." Quinn said as she took her fingerprints.

"Well, I can always try no one can say no when I put on my pouty face." Brittany says as she shows Quinn her absolutely adorable pouty face.

"Whatever Ms. Pierce I am going to need you to stand in front of that wall, we need to take a mug shot now. "

"Okay! Can I smile, or do I have to look like Nick Noltey? Because I don't think I can pull off the deranged and drunk out of my mind look very well. "Brittany said as she began to walk over to the wall with the purple backdrop, she was disappointed she always liked blue or a black backdrop because they brought out her eyes more.

Quinn didn't say anything and she snapped the photos and brought Brittany to a holding cell where a search would be done while they sorted out her cell detail.

"Now please remove your clothing and spread your legs with your hands against the wall." Quinn stated in a monotone voice.

"That was bold, aren't you supposed to buy me dinner first or something?" Brittany chuckled while assuming her position.

Again Quinn said nothing and went through her motions finding nothing endangering on Brittany's person. After all procedures were taken Quinn escorted Brittany to her cell, and new home for quite a while. She was in a cell alone for now, the jail was pretty under crowded for the time being. Not a lot of crime takes place in Lima.

As she was preparing her new bed that consisted of a flat dense mattress on top of a cement block and a really scratchy blanket she walked up to the front of her cell to peer outside into her new surroundings. Just as she did a gorgeous brunette with the most beautiful brown eyes stepped in front of her. Her breath caught in her throat and she almost moaned when she actually heard the voice of the angel stood before her.

"It's time for lights out Ms. Pierce" was all she said but Brittany knew she was hooked and would make it her mission to make the angel hers by the end of her stay at Lima County.


End file.
